Flowers
by Lilysdementor
Summary: PDHP. Oneshot. Incest. Petunia is finally leaving her son and husband to be with her lover.


Title: Flowers

Author: Jane Delight

Warnings: incest, large age gap.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

Summary: PDHP. One-shot. Petunia is finally leaving her son and husband to be with her lover.

A/N: Please. Don't like, don't read. I wanted to write something different, and this just… appeared.

**Flowers**

The door slammed shut and Petunia Dursley let out a relieved sigh. Finally, that big idiotic husband and son of hers were gone. She'd just had another row with Vernon concerning her behaviour as of late. According to her _beloved_ husband, she'd been acting strange since the beginning of the summer holidays.

She snorted softly at the thought - strange indeed. Of course her behaviour would seem odd to Vernon, as she had never been truly happy with him. Maybe at the beginning of their relationship, but that was in the distant past.

But things were different now. Gone were the days where she spend hours doing the housework for lack of a better way to pass the time. Vernon had accused her of having a lover and oh how right he was. After she'd found him, her whole life changed. She managed to put the past behind her and start afresh. Well, nearly. She was still living together with Vernon and Dudley after all.

Dudley… it was disappointing to see how her own son had turned out. Too much of his father's influence, no doubt.

But soon, she'd leave the last bit of her old life behind. In fact, she'd leave it behind in less than 30 minutes, if everything went according to plan.

She quickly dried the plate she'd just washed and hurried up the stairs. She thought it was lucky that Vernon and Dudley avoided her nephew's old room like the plague, as she'd stored her various bags in there. Vernon, of course, had been too wrapped up in his own world to notice half the contents of her side of the wardrobe missing.

The bags containing everything she would need were in the back of the room, hidden behind Harry's old bed.

Her nephew had moved out the second he could. That'd been nearly a year ago, and Vernon had made sure that the whole neighbourhood was aware of this within a day of his departure. Couldn't have the girls shying away from Dudley because they were scared of that _freak_, could we?

Petunia, however, knew that that wasn't the reason Dudley hadn't managed to get a girlfriend yet. It was far more likely that it has something to do with his rather antisocial behaviour…

Petunia shook her head. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about Dudley's love life.

Who knew when her family would be back?

She used her newly acquired mobile phone to call a taxi, which arrived within 15 minutes.

As the taxi driver lifted her bags into the boot of his car, Petunia looked around at the neighbourhood, which she'd come to hate.

She noticed Mrs Green looking at her through her net curtains and cheerily waved in her direction, causing the middle aged woman to quickly go back to minding her own business.

A cough brought her attention to the fact that the taxi driver was waiting her to get in.

With one last glance at the house she's called home for many years, she got into the taxi, and after giving the driver the address, she left Privet Drive behind forever.

She wondered how Vernon would react to the note she'd left on his cushion. Somehow she doubted he would be able to raise Dudley alone. He'd probably call Marge for assistance.

Shaking her head, she decided to stop thinking about her past life and instead look forward to her new one.

Lost in daydreams filled with happiness, love and peace, Petunia hardly noticed the passing of time, so she was pleasantly surprised when the taxi slowed to a halt.

She blinked and looked around. Her lover had recently bought an apartment for them and she hadn't had a chance to visit it yet.

Getting her bags out of the boot and paying the taxi driver, she then ascended the few steps to the front door of the building. She searched for the right doorbell, and the door opened seconds after she'd rang it.

She stepped inside and surveyed her surroundings. There was a door to an apartment right in front of her, and off to the right the staircase was located. She started climbing the steps, her heavy bags slowing her down considerably, when she heard a voice from slightly above her

"Let me help you".

She gratefully handed her bags over to the handsome man. "Thanks"

He smiled at her, and continued the journey up the stairs.

"Like I said, there isn't an elevator here yet, but thankfully the stairs are pretty wide, so getting furniture up shouldn't be too problematic – just tiring"

Petunia smiled, though the man couldn't see it. A few minutes later he stopped, put the bags down, and fiddled with his keys. Then the door in front of him opened and they entered the apartment.

The scent of flowers – too many to identify – invaded Petunia's senses and she suddenly knew that she'd feel more at home here than she'd ever felt at Privet Drive.

The apartment was big enough for their needs, and decorated in light, bright colours. Harmony seemed to ooze out of the walls. Petunia followed her lover into the room he'd disappeared into – the bedroom. A large king size bed, with cream covers, took up most of the room; her bags stood in front of the large wardrobe, as if waiting to be unpacked.

Arms encircled her from behind, and she leaned into the embrace slightly, before turning around and saying "you're a star, Harry".

Green eyes looked down at her, and with a smile he leaned down to kiss the woman who he was as surprised as anyone to have fallen in love with.

When their lips met, both knew that this was the beginning of something completely new.


End file.
